"Demigod"
The "Demigod" is the Heavy weapon by MatthewGo707. * * * ** (First) ** (Second)|type = Heavy|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 30|fire_rate = 100 (900 rpm)|capacity = 150 (max 750)|mobility = *100 *15 (weight)|cost = 750 |level_required = 32}} Appearance *It is an automatic grenade launcher with multiple scoping systems. It also features the tripod at the base. Strategy It deals devastating damage, good fire rate, higher capacity and inferior mobility. Tips *Spam the weapon. *Enemies can easily see the rockets at long range, so fire the rockets instantly to give them a hard time at avoiding the rockets (to ensure the enemies' death quickly), or sneak attack them from behind. *Its rockets have the area damage effect, so taking out a group or team of enemies makes the weapon's rockets more effective when in use. *Try to aim at the ground near enemies so they can't easily avoid the rockets. *It can be used for rocket-jumping, so getting to a higher area than other enemies improves stealth and hidden attacks. *Useful for spamming. *Useful for spawn-trapping enemies. *This weapon is powerful when combined with Stealth Bracelet, as the user can utilize invisibility to slaughter enemies. Coming from above has a similar effect although it requires timing. *Use this to mow down heavily armored players due to its high damage. *It is possible to get many killstreaks with this weapon. *It comes with frightening area damage that lobs out explosives on impact, hitting a wall can rain explosives onto the ground. Overall, a very forgiving weapon. *This weapon is godly on Point Capture, as the horizontal explosions can cause entire point wipes at times, and the 30 efficiency can deal with players easily. This can kill players with the Heavy Ruby gear in one go. **This is also true for Block Crash. *Use its 6X (first) and 10X (second) scope as your advantage. Counters *Its users are relatively slow and rather an easy target to pick off. *Avoid being in a group especially in Team Battle. Due this weapon has a slightly medium area damage and has quite devastating damage. *Rockets are easy to dodge in long distances. So pick off its users in medium-long ranges to prevent them raining rockets to you. *Attack its users while they are vulnerable. Like while they are reloading or standing still. *This weapon has atrocious mobility, therefore strafe and jump around and use speedy weapons with high mobility to render the user defenseless. *Its users can't hit any enemies high up in the air. Therefore, the Jetpack or Rocket Jump can solve the problems they cause, but you need to avoid some unsuspected surprises, like how they will attempt to shoot you with projectile weapons. Firing sound *Apocalypse's Theme *Military-themed Trivia *The player carries the "Demigod" even though it has a tripod on the base. *It is based on the Mk 47 Striker automatic grenade launcher, equipped with the Raytheon's AN/PAS-13 Heavy Thermal Weapon Sight. *This is the first Heavy weapon to feature more than one scope at a time. *Due to its infamous nature of being a dangerous automatic grenade launcher, many players dubbed it as Grenade Machine Gun, as it shoots explosives. *The weapons name made a lot of players feel uncomfortable about it being named "Demigod". Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Category:Rockets Category:Area Damage Category:Heavy Category:Themed Category:Additional zooming Category:Scoped